


can i get another amen

by MxBBadperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Finished, Homestuck Kidswap, M/M, bloodswap, colorswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Karkat goes on a mission and what he finds is something dangerous.
Relationships: Dirk Crocker/Karkat Makara, Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 4





	1. Dirk: Worry

The timer dinged. Dirk looked up from his book and stood up from his chair. He picked up his oven mitts then opened the oven, taking out the cherry pie. Dirk put it on the counter. He took off the mitts and took out his phone from his pocket. He took a picture of the pie then took a picture of himself. Dirk sent both to Karkat. His phone vibrated. He opened the message. Dirk smiled. It was a blurry picture of Karkat scowling at the camera, the sunlight over his shoulders.

\-- gloomyGrantee [GG] started nagging termagantCastigator [TC] at 14:27--

GG: You're the sweetest thing I ever did see.  
GG: The pie's ready.  
GG: It's cherry. You like that right?  
TC: WOW THAT IS GREAT, BUT WAIT I CAN'T EAT IT.  
TC: AT LEAST NOT YET.  
GG: >:|  
GG: Why not.  
TC: I CAN'T VISIT YOU. I GOT A JOB TO DO.  
GG: Please hold on for a moment, doll.

\-- gloomyGrantee [GG] stopped nagging termagantCastigator [TC] at 14:31 --

\-- gloomyGrantee [GG] started nagging gibbetCommendation [GC] at 14:34 --

GG: Can you explain why my boyfriend can't visit me right now.  
GC: oh! he has a job  
GG: I see.  
GG: Take it away from him.  
GG: He must visit me this afternoon.  
GC: is it for an occasion?  
GG: No.  
GG: I just like having my boyfriend visit me so he can eat the pie that I made for him.  
GC: that sounds fun!  
GC: but no  
GG: Aradia.  
GC: dirk  
GC: sorry but this job is really important and he really does have to go!!!  
GC: but don't worry!  
GC: we won't let Karkat get hurt!  
GG: Pardon.  


\-- gloomyGrantee [GG] stopped nagging gibbetCommendation [GC] at 14:40 --

\-- gloomyGrantee [GG] started nagging termagantCastigator [TC] at 14:43 --

GG: Are you in danger?  
TC: NO.  
GG: Are you going to be _in_ danger?  
TC: POSSIBLY. WE DON'T HOW THEY'LL ACT.  
GG: Who are they?  
TC: THE FUCKING PEOPLE I’M SENT TO LISTEN TO. THOUGH PUTTING IT AS LISTEN TO IS SO FUCKING DUMB.  
TC: I'M SENT TO SPY ON THEM. THAT'S FUCKING IT.  
TC: TELL ARADIA TO JUST FUCKING SAY WHAT SHE MEANS.  
GG: I will.  
GG: So you're sent to talk to people and you're possibly in danger.  
GG: Where are you now?  
TC: TRAVELING. IN THE BUS RIGHT NOW.   
GG: Who's driving you?  
TC: NOT FUCKING TELLING YOU.  
GG: Stop.  
GG: Come home right now.  
TC: I CAN'T FUCKING GO TO MY HIVE RIGHT NOW.  
GG: I meant come home to me.  
TC: OH MY GOD YOU PRETENTIOUS ASSHOLE, I HAVE A FUCKING HIVE AND I'LL GO HOME TO IT WHEN I FUCKING WANT TO.  
GG: Then I'll meet you there.  
GG: Just come home.  
GG: I'm worried about you.  
TC: OH.  
TC: I'M GONNA BE FINE, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF SO CALM THE FUCK DOWN DIRK, NOTHING'S GONNA HAPPEN. WELL, OK SOMETHING'S GONNA HAPPEN AND IT'S MOST PROBABLY REALLY FUCKING BAD BUT DON'T FUCKING WORRY YOURSELF SICK ABOUT IT.  
GG: I will worry about you, in my own time and on my own volition.  
GG: Stop driving to that place and drive here.  
TC: FUCK YOU NO. I'LL DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT.  
TC: REGARDLESS OF WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO.  
GG: >:|  
TC: YEAH FUCKING SUCKS TO HAVE THOSE WORDS SAID TO YOU DOESN'T IT?  
GG: Come home.  
TC: I'VE GOT A JOB AND I'M GONNA FINISH IT. FUCK OFF.  
TC: I'LL COME HOME AS SOON AS I'M FINISHED OR AS SOON AS THIS SHIT GETS FUCKING BAD, WHICH FUCKING EVER.  
GG: I'll come get you.  
TC: AND NOW *YOU'RE* GONNA GET IN FUCKING DANGER AND IT'LL BE MY TURN TO WORRY ABOUT YOU. NICE FUCKING GOING IDIOT.  
GG: Don't worry, I can take care of myself.  
TC: OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? IS THAT WHAT I SAID EARLIER?  
GG: Yes, it does suck to have those words said to you doesn't it.  
TC: OH MY FUCKING GOD IS THAT WHAT WE'VE FUCKING COME TO? JUST THROWING OUR OWN DAMN WORDS AT EACH OTHER.  
TC: JUST GOING IN FUCKING CIRCLES.  
TC: WE TRULY ARE ASSHOLES FUCKING STANDING IN A SHITTY CIRCLE.  
GG: You're just darling and I will come join you.  
TC: TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF YOU FUCKING CONDESCENDING ASSHOLE.  
GG: Take care of yourself too, doll.  


\-- termagantCastigator [TC] stopped nagging  gloomyGrantee [GG] at 14:56 -- 

\-- gloomyGrantee [GG] started nagging  gibbetCommendation [GC] at 15:01 --

GG: Karkat told me to tell you that you should just say what you mean.  
GG: None of this beating around the bush funny business.  
GC: he did? in those exact words?  
GG: No, the bush part is mine.  
GC: hahahahaha!  
GG: Also, from me completely, I won't be giving you any cakes or pastries for giving me all this hubbub.  
GC: O_O  
GC: aw!  
GG: Have a good evening.  
GC: you too!  


\-- gloomyGrantee [GG] stopped nagging gibbetCommendation [TC] at 15:07 --

Dirk put his phone in his pocket. He frowned at the pie. What was he gonna do with this? He could take it with him. He captchalogued it then turned to the dish rack. The plates would break from the clumsy handling but he didn't have any plastic or paper plates either. He didn't have time to get them. Dirk took a plate and a fork from the rack and captchalogued it.

He went upstairs to his room. He had to get ready. But when he stopped in front of his closet, Dirk hesitated. He took out his phone.

\-- gloomyGrantee [GG] started nagging escapologyBuff [EB] at 15:13 --

GG: I made a pie for Karkat and he can't visit me to eat it because he has a job to do.  
GG: So I'm gonna go to him.  
EB: what  
EB: pops don't do that  
GG: Why not?  
EB: no offense meant but isnt you being too clingy the reason you and jake broke up  
GG: You can't just say no offense meant then mean offense anyway, Dave.  
EB: oh sorry  
EB: but still  
GG: It's true that I was too clingy with jake and that did cause friction between us but with Karkat it's different.  
EB: youre less clingy  
GG: No.  
GG: Karkat doesn't seem to mind it.  
GG: I know this because if he did, he'd tell me so. At length. Multiple times.  
EB: true  
GG: I'm gonna go get him and he'll shout at me.  
EB: you could just not get him so he wont shout at you  
GG: Yes, I can but I can't.  
GG: I _have_ to go to him.  
GG: I am physically incapable of being less clingy.  
EB: oh yeah  
EB: that  
EB: sorry about calling you pops  
GG: It's fine.  
GG: I'll tell you if something bad happens.

\-- gloomyGrantee [GG] stopped nagging escapologyBuff [EB]at 15:21 --

EB: something bad???  
EB: what does that mean?????  
EB: DIRK  


Dirk took off his clothes and changed into a pressed button down shirt and a red suit. He picked up his dark blue oxfords then went downstairs. He put on his shoes and checked his phone. He had sewn trackers in Karkat's hoodies under Karkat's watchful eyes. This was great, Karkat was wearing one of the hoodies. Dirk smiled in satisfaction. He opened the door and flew up. He'll come get Karkat.


	2. Karkat: Listen

Karkat pulled the hood over his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He got of his hive and walked to the bus stop. He lived outside the Troll Kingdom and the job was in the Human Kingdom. The bus was here already. Did Aradia send it or did someone else? The bus doors were already open and Karkat got in, sitting in the back. There was no one else here. Not even a driver. The doors closed and the bus started moving. 

Karkat looked out of the window. The view outside blurred. The bus was going fast. His phone vibrated. Karkat pulled out his phone from under his hoodie. He had attached it to the lanyard around his neck. It was Dirk and he sent a picture of himself. Karkat's frown softened, the edge of his lip quirking up. He took a picture of himself then sent it. Karkat talked to Dirk. He frowned. Cherry pie sounded really good right now. He frowned thoughtfully. Was he wearing one of the hoodies that had a tracker on it? Karkat looked down. He was. So Dirk really was gonna come get him. He'll just have to go back for him if they run. The bus kept moving. 

Twenty minutes later, the bus stopped and its doors hissed opened. Karkat looked up. Jake was walking across the bus then sat down beside him. Jake grinned. Karkat grunted in greeting. The bus continued moving. 'I'm Jake Lalonde!' Jake said cheerily. 

Karkat nodded. He typed something on his phone. Jake frowned in confusion. His phone chimed. He took it out of his pocket to check. 

\-- termagantCastigator [TC] started nagging totaledGuard [TG] at 15:10 --

TC: KARKAT MAKARA.  
TG: Nice to meet you!  
TG: *Bows.*  
TG: Do you know anything about this job?  
TC: IT'S A GUESS BUT IT COULD BE ENGLISH RELATED.  
TG: This is gonna be bad then.  
TC: MAYBE YEAH.  
TC: BE CAREFUL.  
TG: I will!  
TC: OK, LET'S TALK ABOUT THE PLAN.   
TG: Lets!  
TC: IT'S BEST IF YOU DON'T SAY ANYTHING.  
TC: JUST STAND THERE AND SMILE.  
TG: And let you do all the talking?  
TG: I think not!  
TC: I DON'T TALK.   
TG: You're talking to me right now though!  
TC: OUTSIDE OF THIS I DON'T TALK.  
TC: IF THIS GOES BAD, WHEN I TELL YOU TO RUN, FUCKING *RUN*.  
TC: DON'T TRY TO FUCKING ARGUE.  
TC: DO NOT AND I MEAN DO FUCKING NOT RUN BACK FOR ME.  
TC: JUST FUCKING RUN.  
TC: GOT THAT?  
TG: Well now that doen't sound riht.  
TG: *doesn't  
TG: *right  
TC: WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST FUCKING SAY?  
TC: DON'T TRY TO ARGUE.   
TG: But I just can't leave you there!  
TC: YOU CAN AND YOU FUCKING WILL  
TC: GOOD PLAN. TALK OVER.  


\-- termagantCastigator [TC] stopped nagging totaledGuard [TG] at 15:20 --

TG: Hey!

Karkat let his phone swing and it hit his chest. Jake looked at him with an upset pout. Karkat met his gaze with his customary frown. 'Whatever happens, I'm not gonna leave you behind,' Jake said seriously. Karkat looked up at him in annoyance. He typed. 'And you don’t have to be on Nagbuddy! You can just talk to me,' Jake said earnestly. 

\-- termagantCastigator [TC] started nagging totaledGuard [TG] at 15:24 --

TC: IF YOU DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND, I WILL THROW YOUR SORRY FUCKING ASS.  
TG: I won't let you!!!!!  
TC: YOU CAN FUCKING TRY.  
TC: AND I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I CAN'T TALK.  
TC: EVER. REMEMBER THAT.   
TG: So how do i talk to you?  
TC: JUST TALK TO ME. I'LL ANSWER ON NAGBUDDY.   
TG: That sounds tiring.   
TC: THAT'S HOW IT IS.   
TG: Ok then  


\-- termagantCastigator [TC] stopped nagging totaledGuard [TG] at 15:29 --

Jake nodded. He looked at Karkat for a moment. Karkat looked at him and Jake looked at his phone. His grip on it tightened. 'You're dating Dirk?' Jake asked. 

His phone chimed. TC: YEAH. WHAT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?

'I don't want to know anything!' Jake answered. 'Just asking!'

TC: YOU WANT TO ASK SOMETHING. Jake winced. TC: JUST ASK IT RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL KEEP THINKING ABOUT IT.

Jake's expression was chastised. He pushed his pink-rimmed glasses up his nose nervously. 'Just wondering how's dating Dirk like,' he said. 

Karkat looked thoughtful. His fingers moved. TC: HE'S OVERBEARING AND CODDLING. Jake nodded. BUT HE'S NOT THAT BAD. Jake looked surprised. TC: DON'T GET ME WRONG, IT'S REALLY ANNOYING. THAT'S WHY I YELL AT HIM. HE APOLOGIZES. IF THAT COUNTS.  


Jake grinned. 'So everything's going well?'

TC: YEAH. HE MADE ME CHERRY PIE AND IT SUCKS THAT I'M NOT EATING IT RIGHT NOW.

'Pie does sound good right now,' Jake agreed. 

TC: WE CAN EAT SOME LATER.

Jake's grin widened. 'Sounds good to me!' he said cheerfully. 

Karkat nodded. He put his phone back under his hoodie. They sat in silence as the bus moved. Karkat leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. Minutes later, the movement stopped and there was the sound of a hiss. Karkat opened his eyes and looked up. They were here. He got to his feet and got out of the bus, Jake following. 

They looked around. They were in the outskirts of the Human Kingdom. Karkat pulled out his phone from under his hoodie and checked the directions. Karkat turned to Jake and whistled sharply. Jake looked at him. Karkat jerked his head at the direction of the place. Jake nodded. 

Karkat put the phone back under his hoodie then they started walking. They walked for minutes until they reached a gate. Karkat looked at it warily. It was just a regular gate, old, dirty and worn. Jake stepped forward and rattled it. Karkat looked around. Jake looked through slots and into the plot beyond it. They could see a rooftop up a head, smoke coming from its chimney. Karkat found a panel and pressed a button. 

Several minutes later, an adult human was walking towards them. They opened the gate with a smile. Jake grinned at them. Karkat grunted. The human opened the gate wider and they went in. Karkat heard the gate creak as it closed them. He tensed. The human turned to them then lead them to the house. 

The house was light blue and big. The windows were open and there were trolls in the porch. The human continued walking to the side of the house. Karkat looked at them. They were was a crowd of trolls here but there were humans, carapaces and consorts too. Karkat clenched his teeth. This was great. 

'We'll start in a few minutes,' the human said cheerfully then walked away. Karkat nodded. The troll walked away. There were chairs and stools around but Karkat didn't bother sitting down. Jake sat down in a chair. Karkat glanced at him then looked away. There was chair in the front too and people were starting to crowd around it. 

A few minutes later, the chairs were filled. Some people sat on the grass while the ones in the back stayed standing. A troll was walking to the chair in front. An adult bronzeblood by the color of their eyes. 'Everyone!' they called out. The crowd went silent. 'Brothers and sisters, welcome!' The bronzeblood bowed. 'Be amazed,' they said eagerly, 'I have received news.' Their expression turned rapturous. 'A mirthful messiah will come to us.' The crowd gasped. Karkat scowled. This was great. 

'I have heard from a friend,' they raised their hand, 'my friend from up high, that they are preparing their journey to our world.' The crowd gasped. 'A mirthful messiah is gone. They have turned away from us but there's still one left! And there is us!' They patted held out their arms. The crowd murmured their agreement. 'The messiah will come down,' the bronzeblood spread their arms, 'and we will greet them!' The crowd cheered. 

Karkat shifted. He'd heard enough. He poked Jake on the shoulder. Jake looked at him. Karkat jerked his head to the side, tugging on his shirt. Jake shook his head no. Karkat gave him an unimpressed look. Jake looked at back at the bronzeblood. 

'Everything we have done is them,' the troll continued, 'when they'll come down, we will welcome them!' The crowd's agreement was loud. 'And finally they will take this world. They will finally have what it rightfully theirs!' The crowd cheered. 

Jake stood up. Karkat grabbed the back of Jake's shirt and tugged. Jake didn't look at him. 'What about the gods?' Jake asked loudly. The crowd turned to him. Karkat closed his eyes. Fuck. 'The gods are really strong! The strongest!' Jake said earnestly. 'That messiah can come down and they'll lose! I just know it!' Karkat opened his eyes and looked at Jake. Jake looked proud of himself. 

The bronzeblood shook their head, expression sad. 'The creators can try to stop the mirthful messiah but they will fail. Nothing is as strong as them and they will not be stopped.' They smiled. 'But don't feel bad for the creators,' they said soothingly, 'they will have a glorious death as they deserve.' Karkat scowled. This was such bullshit. 

A carapacian stepped closer to the bronzeblood. The troll bent down and the carapacian said something in their ear. The bronzeblood straightened. They was a strange glint in their eyes. Karkat tensed. 'You are a creator,' the troll said. The crowd gasped. They stepped back from them. Karkat's grip on Jake's arm tightened. The troll turned to Karkat. 'And you're a creator too,' they said. Karkat glared at them. The bronzeblood looked at the crowd. 'Capture them.'

The crowd stepped closer, raising their arms. Karkat yanked Jake closer and Jake stumbled backwards. 'It's alright,' the bronzeblood said soothingly, 'we won't hurt you. We'll just keep you here for the mirthful messiah.' The crowd stepped closer. Karkat stepped forward. He glared at the crowd then bared his teeth. His eyes lit up. Purple then violet then fuchsia, cycling through the colors. 

DON'T, a scratchy voice hissed into the crowd's mind. 

Jake's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. His stomach twisted, dread setting in. Goosebumps appeared on his skin. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. Jake shivered and sweat beaded on his forehead. He felt sick. Karkat's grip on Jake's shirt loosened.

DON'T FUCKING MOVE, the voice continued. The sound of it was like static. WE'RE GONNA FUCKING GO AND YOU'LL LET US.

Karkat tugged on Jake's shirt. Jake looked at him. Karkat tapped Jake's chest. Jake looked down at Karkat's finger. Recognition dawned in his eyes. Jake nodded. The space around them went black. Someone in the crowd shouted. Jake flew up. He didn't feel a weight on his shirt. He looked down. Karkat was still on the ground. Karkat ran, Jake following up above.


	3. Karkat: Panic

The black around the area lifted. The crowd looked at each other in confusion. Someone shouted then pointed. Karkat was running farther and farther away from them, Jake flying up above him. 

‘Brothers and sisters!’ Taurza exclaimed. The crowd stilled then turned to look at them. Taurza’s rust colored eyes gleamed. 'We shall come after them!’ they declared. 'We shall capture them for the mirthful messiah! And they will bless us!’ The crowd cheered.

The crowd armed themselves. Taurza unfurled their wings then rose up into the air. Some got on hover boards and followed them up. They followed. 

Karkat skidded to a halt. He’d reached the gate. Jake flew down and carried him up. They saw the people after them. Karkat didn’t struggle. They were past the gate now. Jake kept flying till they reached the bus. Jake flew down. His feet touched the ground and he let go of Karkat.

'You didn’t throw my ass after all!’ Jake said cheerfully. 'What was that by the way?’ he asked quietly.

Karkat took his phone from under his hoodie. His fingers flew over the screen. Jake’s phone chimed. He tried to take it out of his pocket but Karkat stopped him. Karkat showed him his phone. ONLY BECAUSE THEY’RE AFTER US AND THAT WAS MY POWERS.

Jake looked confused. 'Your god tier powers?’ he asked.

NO. JUST TROLL POWERS.

'That felt horrible!’ Jake said cheerfully.

Karkat frowned. SORRY ABOUT THAT. I WON’T USE IT ON YOU AGAIN.

Jake smiled, it was softer than his other smiles and grins. 'Thanks.’ He looked at the bus. Its doors were open. 'We should get on it and go.’ Karkat shook his head. 'Why not?’

DIRK’S COMING. I HAVE TO WAIT FOR HIM.

'Dirk knows where you are?’

YEAH. THERE’S A TRACKER IN MY HOODIE.

Jake frowned. 'That doesn’t sound right.’

IT’S FINE. I LET HIM.

'Alright?’ Jake said hesitantly.

They heard a shout. Jake and Karkat looked up then looked at each other. They quickly got into the bus. The doors hissed closed. They sat down. The bus’s engine rumbled.

\-- termagantCastigator [TC] started trolling conniverTriumph [CT] at 16:38 --

TC: DON'T START IT YET  
TC: I'M WAITING FOR MY BOYFRIEND TO GET HERE  
TC: HE'S COMING HERE BECAUSE HE'S A FUCKING IDIOT  
TC: THE CLOWN CHURCH IS HERE AND THEY WANT TO CAPTURE GODS.  
CT: HEY WHAT THE FUCK  
TC: I KNOW!!!! I FUCKING KNOW!!!!!  
TC: THIS IS SUCH FUCKING BULLSHIT!!!!!!  
TC: DON'T START IT YET  
CT: WHO THE FUCK ARE THESE PEOPLE  


Karkat frowned in confusion. 'Karkat?’ Jake whispered, 'look outside.’ Karkat looked up. His eyes widened. There was trolls, humans, carapacians and consorts around them. They were surrounded.

The rustblood stepped forward. They knocked on the window by Karkat. 'Please come out,’ they asked calmly. Karkat flipped them off. 'Now that’s just rude,’ the rustblood said.

\-- termagantCastigator [TC] started nagging gloomyGrantee [GG] at 16:47 --

TC: DIRK!!!  
TC: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU???  
GG: I'm here.  


Karkat looked out the window then looked up. There was a person floating above them, their red suit stark against the blue sky.

TC: DON'T FUCKING KILL THEM  
GG: Why not?  
TC: BECAUSE IT'S GONNA MAKE THINGS WORSE  
GG: Alright.  


Dirk landed on top the bus gently. The grass around it withered and the ground turned grey.

The bus’s engine turned on then it lurched backwards. Dirk stumbled. He knelt on one knee to steady himself. The bus shot forward and the people in front of it quickly got out of the way. The bus drove way, leaving the people behind. It was moving very fast but it didn’t bother him. Dirk sat down and waited.

GG: Are you alright?  
TC: YEAH. ARE YOU OK???  
GG: I am. Who were they?  
TC: CLOWN CHURCH  
GG: Pardon.  
TC: ONE OF THE MESSIAHS OF CLOWN CHURCH IS ENGLISH.  
GG: Who's the other one?  
TC: ME.  
GG: Pardon??  
TC: TECHNICALLY, BOTH OF THE MESSIAHS ARE ME  
GG: Pardon???  
TC: I KNOW. IT'S SUCH BULLSHIT.  
GG: I don't understand.  
TC: TIMELINE BULLSHIT  
TC: I CAN EXPLAIN IT TO YOU LATER. IF I FUCKING CAN.  
GG: Please do.  
GG: They're still chasing after us.  
TC: FUCK  
GG: Yes.  


Karkat showed Jake his phone. 'Fuck,’ Jake muttered. Karkat nodded. 'We fight them,’ Jake said determinedly.

Karkat frowned. TC: I CAN’T FIGHT THEM. Jake frowned. TC: I CAN’T FLY SO I CAN’T GET UP CLOSE TO FIGHT THEM.

'Then I’ll fight them and you stay here,’ Jake said. Karkat scowled but nodded.

TC: OPEN THE DOORS. JAKE’S GOING TO THE ROOF.

The bus doors opened. Jake slowly crawled out and up it. Dirk leaned over the side. He grabbed Jake’s hand and pulled him up. Jake grinned at him in thanks and Dirk nodded. 'We have to fight them!’ Jake shouted over the roar of the wind.

'I know!’ Dirk answered. 'We should get rid of the flying ones first!’ There teen by the looks of it, led by a troll with wings.

'Alright!’ Jake said. Dirk flicked his wrist and the Red Skaia fork appeared in his hand. Jake held up his pistols. They nodded at each other then flew up.

Karkat frowned in thought.

TC: SHARE MY LOCATION  
CT: got it  


TC RIGHT NOW responded to memo on board ASSHOLES STANDING IN A SHITTY CIRCLE.

TC: CLOWN CHURCH IS HERE AND THEY'RE CHASING AFTER US TO CAPTURE US  
TC: SOME FUCKING HELP WOULD BE APPRECIATED!!!!!  
TG: oh shit  
EB: i'm coming  
TG: heading there right now  
TT: I'M GOING TOO!!!!  
GG: I am going as well. We will help you.  
TC: JUST FUCKING *TRY* TO GET HERE!!!!  
TG: right  
CC: Karkat Are You )(urt  
TC: NO. I'M FINE.  
CC: That Is Good To )(ear  
CC: I Am Going As Well  
TC: EVERYBODY BE FUCKING CAREFUL  
TG: sure  
EB: yeah  
TT: i will!!!!  
GG: I will try.  


Dirk hit the switch and the fork turned into its spoon form. He swung it down and it hit a human on the shoulder then hit a troll on the stomach with the globe of Skaia. They fell of their hoverboards. He grabbed their shirts then swooped down, throwing them at two humans. They fell to the ground in a heap.

Jake aimed then fired. The bullet grazed a troll’s cheek. The troll flinched, the hoverboard swerving. Jake caught sight if the troll with the bronze colored eyes. He flew towards them, setting his shoulders and angling his head down. Jake tackled the troll. They fell. He shook them off and leaned away. He kicked them on the chest. The troll continued falling. They hit the ground.

Jake flew up. He bonked another troll on the head with the butt of a pistol. He threw his other pistol at a human and they scrambled to catch it. Jake grabbed their arm, flew down then threw them on the ground.

Dirk moved his hands, changing his grip on the fork. He was now holding his spoon like a baseball bat. He swung. The spoon hit a hoverboarding human in the face. The spoon didn’t lose momentum and hit the hoverboarding carapacian next to them. Dirk grabbed them and threw them down too. He flew to another carapacian, grabbed its arm then flew down to dump them. Jake punched a human on the face then grabbed them, throwning them down.

The hoverboards were still hovering up above. Dirk switch the spoon to a fork. He was engulfed by a blue energy. 'Get down!’ he shouted. Jake flew down to the bus and pressed himself against the rooftop, closing his eyes. Dirk lifted his fork. The blue energy went up and struck the hoverboards. They fell in old and rusted pieces.

Jake opened his eyes and raised them. There was a hand clinging to the end of the bus’s roof. Jake stood. He went to the hand and stomped on it. He bent down, grabbed its wrist and pushed it away. The carapacian fell. Jake looked around. There were still trolls, carapacians, consorts and humans after them. Dirk flew after the bus and landed on the roof.

'You seeing this right?’ Jake shouted. Dirk nodded. He pointed at something behind Jake. Jake turned around. He grinned.


	4. Jake: Celebrate

Against the sky were Dave, Jade, John and Rose with Kanaya in her arms. John flew down, the tail of his hood flaring up. He turned red and the symbol of time appeared. In a blink, the crowd around the bus were beaten. Jade, Rose and Dave flew down and landed on the bus's roof. Rose put Kanaya down and John joined them. 

'They're still following you!' Jade shouted. 

'They wanted to capture me and Karkat,' Jake said. Dirk and John scowled. 'So they're not give up that easily!' Jake finished.

'How do we lose them!' Dave asked. 

Jade took her phone out of her pocket. 

\-- terraceTautologist [TT] started nagging termagantCastigator [TC] at 17:40 --

TT: these clown church fuckasses are still after you  
TT: how do we get rid of them???  
TC: WE CAN LIFT THE BUS????  
TT: good idea!   


Jade looked up from her phone. 'We can lift the bus!' she said. 

'How!' Dave asked. Jade pointed at her phone. Dave nodded at took out his phone. Dirk, John and Rose took out their phones. 

TT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board CLOWN CHURCH FUCKASSES AND THIS BUS.

TG: what do we do with this thing  
CC: Perhaps We Can Work Together  
TT: how?????  
EB: maybe i can lift this thing  
TG: they're still gonna follow us  
TT: >:(  
TG: yeah  
GG: Perhaps a plan is in order.  
TG: Maybe i can black this area out  
TG: I did it when we were at the house  
TG: house?  
TG: Clown church house  
TG: fuck  
TG: Yes! Very much!  
GG: Is Karkat alright?  
CC: Is He  
TG: is he????  
TG: He is!  
GG: Thank goodness.  
CC: That Is A Relief  
TG: fucking awesome  
GG: Now back to the plan?  
TT: right!!!!  
GG: You blacked the area out and then you ran.  
GG: Can you do it again?  
TG: Yes!  
TG: that cant just be it though  
TG: THEYRE STILL AFTER US  
GG: John's right.  
GG: I do not want to be a downer but a moving black area is super obvious.  
CC: It Very Much Is  
CC: Maybe All Of You Can Use Your Powers As Well  
TT: yes!!!  
TT: good plan!!!!!  
GG: Who does what?  
TT: well  
TT: jake blacks this area out and  
TT: dave can you lift this thing???  
: yeah  
EB: its light as a feather  
TT: good!!!  
GG: They can still see the black out.   
TG: not if only lasts a second  
CC: But There Is Still The Problem Of Where To Go  
GG: I can chart as a path.   
GG: Where are we going?  
TG: Theres trolls carapacians consorts and humans in this stupid clown church  
TG: Where can we go?????  
GG: Clown church sounds absolutely horrendous.   
TG: It absolutely fucking is  
CC: If I Am Allowed To Say It  
CC: Perhaps We Can Go To His Place  
GG: Fuck no.  
TG: YEAH FUCK NO  
TG: and i think karkat would agree with us  
GG: And wouldn't clown church know about his place already?  
TG: Since he's her brother.   
TG: what the fuck  
TT: thats a good point!!!  
TT: so if we cant go there or any of the kingdoms  
TT: where do we go????  
GG: Perhaps we can go to the in between places or somewhere down below or somewhere up above.   
CC: Do You Have A Place In Mind  
GG: Yes. How about a beach?  
CC: That Sounds Wonderful  
TT: so!!!!  
TT: jake and john hide the bus and dave and rose moves it  
TG: Yes!  
GG: Yes.  
EB: yeah  
TG: lets go  
GG: I'm telling Karkat so he can brace himself.   


\-- gloomyGrantee [GG] started nagging termagantCastigator [TC] at 15:03-- 

GG: Dave is gonna lift this bus.  
GG: Hang on to something.   
TC: HEARD LOUD AND FUCKING CLEAR.  


Dirk nodded. They pocketed their phones. Jake rolled his shoulders and John cracked his knuckles. Rose knelt on one knee and closed her eyes. Kanaya put her hands on her shoulders and Rose smiled. 

TC: DAVE'S GONNA LIFT THIS THING.  
TC: FUCKING STEER!!!!!  
CT: read  
CT: waiit a moment  


Fraymotif: _Emptiness' Fermata_. John and the space around him turned red. The symbol of time appeared by above them. It was turning but then slowed. Jake spread his arms. The area around him turned black. The symbol of time stopped moving then continued three seconds later.

Fraymotif: _Zephyrian Etude_. Rose raised her hand and pointed. Dave breathed in then raised his arms. He moved his hand as if conducting. The wind picked up then swirled. A tornado wrapped around the bus. At the space Rose pointed at, a rip appeared. It widened into a hole. 

Dave opened his arms wider then pushed. The tornado moved towards it. Dave closed his hands, pulled them in then shoved. The bus flew into the hole and out of it. Dave kept the bus afloat then slowly put it down.


	5. All: Wonder

Dirk jumped off. He floated down. He ran to the doors, skidding to a stop in front it. The doors opened and Karkat stumbled down the steps. Dirk held out his arms. Karkat stumbled into them. He hugged Dirk. Dirk's eyes widened. He moved his hands up but Karkat had already unwrapped his arms from around him and stepped back. 

Karkat turned to the Jade, Rose, Dave, John, Jake and Kanaya. He gave them a short wave. Jade waved back, Jake grinned, Rose and Kanaya and Dave smiled. 'Hey, Karkat!' John greeted cheerfully. 

Karkat typed something and everybody took out their phones

TC RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

TC: WHERE ARE WE? DID WE LOSE THEM?

'We're on a beach,' Rose answered, 'and yes, I think we did lose them.'

TC: I THINK THERE'S STILL LOOKING FOR US.

'I think that too,' Kanaya said. 'What do we do now?'

TC: WE SHOULD TELL EVERYBODY ELSE.

'Even him?' Jake asked. 

TC: *ESPECIALLY* HIM.

'What else do we do?' Dave asked. 

'Rest?' Jade suggested. 

Jake nodded and leaned against the bus, Dave and Jade standing next to him. Rose wrapped her arm around Kanaya's shoulders. Karkat put his hands in his hoodie's pockets, his phone hanging on its lanyard on his chest. Dirk stood next to him awkwardly. John frowned. 

'Was anybody gonna tell me that Caliborn was English's brother?' John said. Everybody turned to look at him. 

'I thought you knew,' Jade said. 

'I thought I already told you that?' Dave asked confused. 

Karkat took out his hands from his pockets then lifted his phone. TC: I ALREADY FUCKING TOLD YOU THAT.

'I didn't know, you didn't tell me,' John checked his phone, 'you didn't tell me either.'

TC: I DID. I FUCKING TOLD YOU. 

'You did?' John asked. 

TC: YES, I FUCKING DID.  
TC: YOU'RE MEMORY IS SHIT.  


Karkat thought of telling John to check their logs but didn't type it. John would have to go through three plus years of logs to go through. 

TC: WELL I'M TELLING YOU NOW. CALIBORN IS ENGLISH'S BROTHER.   
'How do you know that?' John asked. 

'I think it's because he's sorta part of clown church?' Jade suggested. 

Dirk and Jake looked at Karkat. 'You're part of clown church?' Dirk asked. 

Karkat made a face. Dirk smiled. TC: YEAH, AUTOMATICALLY. Dirk frowned in confusion. TC: CLOWN CHURCH IS THE RELIGION OF MY CASTE.

'No, it's because Karkat's their dad,' Jake said simply. 

'What,' John and Jade said loudly at the same time.

'Your caste?' Dirk asked. 

Karkat looked thoughtful. TC: YOU KNOW HOW I TYPE IN THIS COLOR WHILE KANAYA TYPES IN ANOTHER COLOR?

Jade and John went to Karkat. 

'Trolls have the hemospectrum and they're separated into castes,' Dirk said. Dave, Rose and Jane told him a little about trolls. Karkat nodded. 'And you're caste has a religion.' Karkat nodded again. 

John and Jade stopped in front of Karkat. 'You're English's dad?!' they asked together. 

Dirk looked at Karkat in shock. 'You're English's dad?' He asked. 

Karkat scowled. TC:TECHNICALLY.  
TC: ANOTHER VERSION OF ME RAISED THEM.  
TC: I DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM EVEN THOUGH THEY APPARENTLY KNOW ME?  
TC: IT'S FUCKING WEIRD.  


Jade and John nodded. 'Time shenanigans, man,' John said. 

Dirk frowned in thought. 'Your caste is the purple one and Kanay's is the fuchsia one? And the Luminous was in the fuchsia caste too.' 

'Karkat and I are what can be called the ruling class,' Kanaya said. 

'The Luminous did look a lot like you,' Dirk said thoughtfully. 

Kanaya nodded. 'That is because she was my ancestor. I am what you can call a princess. The empress to be.'

'And I'm the heir to her too,' Dirk said. 

Kanaya curtsied. 'A pleasure to meet you, fellow heir.' Dirk smirked and bowed. Kanaya smiled.

'Both of you don't live in the Troll Kingdom,' Dirk stated. 

'Because that would be unwise. In Karkat's words, it would be the asshole move to end all asshole moves,' Kanaya replied. Dirk smiled. 

'So is troll powers connected to the hemospectrum?' Jake asked. 

TC: YEAH. THE ONES AT THE BOTTOM HAVE PSYCHIC POWERS AND TWO OF THE CASTES HIGHER UP HAVE PSYCHIC POWERS TOO. 

'So the voice and the-' Jake looked for the word, 'terror were your powers?'

'Voice? What voice?' Dirk asked. 

TC: I USED MY POWERS TO TALK TO HIM.

'You talked to him,' Dirk said calmly. Dave winced. He knew that voice. 

'It was absolutely horrifying!' Jake exclaimed. 

TC: YEAH BECAUSE I USED THE CHUCKLEVOODOOS WITH IT TOO.  
TC: WITHOUT THAT YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE.

'Chucklevoodoos?' Jake laughed incredulously. Karkat scowled. 'It’s alright!' Jake said quickly. He was still smiling. 

TC: I DIDN'T NAME IT OK?  
TC: THIS IS WHY I USED PSYCHIC POWERS TO EXPLAIN IT INSTEAD.

'I get it!' Jake said, 'it's an awful name!'

TC: SO WHAT DO WE DO NOW? AFTER WE REST.

Everybody looked thoughtful.

TC: IF THEY'RE STILL LOOKING FOR US, CAN WE EVEN GO BACK TO OUR HIVES?

'That's a good question,' Jade said, 'but I don't have the answer to that.' She looked sad. John patted her on the back.

'We don't have to go home,' Dave suggested. 'Maybe we do have to go home to get our stuff,' he said quickly, 'but we don't have to stay at home.'

'So we move somewhere else,' Dirk declared. Everybody nodded. 

'We can move in together?' Kanaya suggested. 'We have done that before.'

'You did?' Dirk asked. 

'Yes, at the meteor,' Kanaya replied. 

TC: WE CAN'T DO THAT.  
TC: WE CAN'T MOVE IN TOGETHER.  
TC: THE FUCKING CLOWN CHURCH WANTS TO CAPTURE US.   


'That's right. And everyone in the same place would make it easy for them,' Jake said. 

'But we can't just go home!' John exclaimed. He frowned. 'Can we?'

'We don't know for sure that the clown church knows where we all live but it's better to be careful,' Rose said. 

'Perhaps we can all move somewhere else while making sure that no one gets taken?' Kanaya asked.

'We could do that!' Jade said. 

'Maybe we can try for a buddy system? So no one's left alone,' Dave suggested. 

'That's not a bad idea,' Jade said thoughtfully. 

TC: TWO PEOPLE GETTING KIDNAPPED MIGHT HAPPEN.  
TC: BUT AT THIS POINT, THAT'S THE ONLY PLAN WE HAVE.  
TC: WE SHOULD TELL EVERYBODY WHAT HAPPENED AND WAIT FOR EVERYONE TO READ IT AND THEN WE PLAN.   


'Sounds good,' Dave agreed.

'What do we tell them though?' Dirk asked. He looked at Karkat. 'Can you tell us what happened?'

TC: ARADIA ASKED ME AND JAKE TO CHECK SOMETHING OUT.  
TC: SHE SUSPTECTED THAT THERE WAS SOMETHING ABOUT ENGLISH AROUND THAT PLACE SO SHE ASKED ME TO CHECK IT OUT AND I SAID YES.   


'I didn't know Aradia that well so her contacting took me by surprise! But I couldn't ignore that that this could be related to English so I said yes,' Jake said seriously. 'She gave me the address to go to and I got on the bus.'

'Where did that bus come from?' Jade asked.

'Where DID the bus come from?' Jake wondered.

TC: SOLLUX HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT.  
TC: EITHER HE HACKED IT OR HE MADE IT HIMSELF.   


'Oh, Sollux? How is he?' Kanaya asked.

TC: HE'S FINE. I VISITED HIM LAST PERIGEE.  
TC: ARADIA'S WITH HIM.   


Kanaya smiled. 'That's good to know.'

'Who's Sollux?' Dirk asked.

'Another troll,' Kanaya answered.

TC: WE GOT TO THAT PLACE AND THERE WAS A HOUSE. 

'There were consorts, trolls, humans and carapacians there,' Jake said. He frowned. 'Is that how clown church goes?'

Karkat frowned in thought. TC: ALMOST.  
TC: MY ANCESTOR THE GRAND HIGHBLOOD MADE IT THAT ANYONE FRON ANY CASTE CAN JOIN AND I GUESS HUMANS, CARAPACIANS AND CONSORTS JOINING IS A BIGGER VERSION OF THAT.  
TC: IT MAKES A BIGGER FOLLOWING SO WHY WOULDN'T THEY LET OTHERS JOIN. He scowled.

'That's true. A bigger army is better,' Rose said.

'The troll with the wings,' Jake said, 'they said something about a friend and that their friend told them that they were preparing to get here.'

TC: AND THE CLOWN CHURCH WOULD WELCOME THEM.

'That too,' Jake said. 'They said something about the messiah taking this world.'

TC: THEY WILL FINALLY WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY THEIRS.

'They will finally have what's rightfully theirs!' Jake repeated mockingly. 'That's such nonsense!'

TC: THE RUSTBLOOD ALSO SAID SOMETHING ABOUT ENGLISH NOT BEING BEATEN.  
TC: THEY SAID THAT THE CREATOES ARE GONNA HAVE A GLORIOUS DEATH.  
TC: LIKE THEY DESERVE. 

Everybody scowled. 'What bullshit,' Dirk muttered. Everybody nodded in agreement.

TC: WHEN THEY FIGURED OUT THAT WE WERE GODS, THEY TRIED TO CAPTURE US.  
TC: THEY DIDN'T MENTION ANYTHING ABOUT HURTING OR KILLING US THOUGH.  
TC: THEY JUST SAID THAT THEY WOULD KEEP US FOR ENGLISH. 

'And that's it,' Jake finished, 'you all came and we got out of there.'

'Now what?' Dave asked.

'We finally take out English,' Jade declared. Everybody looked serious.

'Yeah,' Dave said quietly.

TC: WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT CLOWN CHURCH TOO.

'If we fight English, we have to fight them as well,' Rose said.

TC: AND WE HAVE TO FIGURE OUT WHO TOLD THEM THAT BULLSHIT IN THE FIRST PLACE.

'What do you mean?' Dirk asked.

TC: I FUCKING HATE CLOWN CHURCH AND KANAYA DOESN'T LIKE CLOWN CHURCH EITHER.

'That's true. I've never been interested in it,' Kanaya said.

TC: TEREZI DOESN'T CARE FOR CLOWN CHURCH AND GAMZEE IS FUCKING WEIRD BUT HE DOESN’T TALK ABOUT CLOWN CHURCH TOO.  
TC: I WOULD NEVER PREACH ABOUT CLOWN CHURCH. I WOULDN'T EVEN TELL *ANYBODY* ABOUT IT AND THE ONLY REASON I'M TALKING ABOUT IT NOW IS BECAUSE IT'S BEEN BROUGHT UP.  
TC: SO WHO THE FUCK BROUGHT IT *HERE*?  
TC: WHO IS THE PERSON THAT RECrUITED THOSE PEOPLE???

'Shit, you're right,' Dave muttered.

'This is very worrying so perhaps it really is the time to take that rest?' Kanaya suggested. Everybody nodded.

'I'm going up to the bus. Not sitting on the sand,' Dave said. He turned on his heel and went to the bus, Jake, Jade and Rose followed him. 

'You okay?' John asked seriously. Karkat nodded. John smiled. He laid his hand on Karkat's shoulder and squeezed. He let go and went inside the bus.

Kanaya stepped closer. 'I apologize for not being able to help,' she said quietly.

Karkat snorted. TC: I WAS USELESS TOO. DON'T FEEL TOO BAD OVER IT.

'I wish I could have helped in some way.' Kanaya said.

TC: JUST HAVING YOU HERE IS GOOD. Kanaya smiled and she stepped forward. She gave Karkat a hug. Karkat returned it and Kanaya let go. She joined Rose in the bus, leaving Karkat and Dirk alone.


	6. Dirk: Listen

Karkat turned to Dirk. Dirk was standing awkwardly next to him, giant spoon still in his hand. TC: WHAT'S WITH YOU.  


'I have so many questions. I don't know where to start,' Dirk said. 

TC: JUST ASK THEM. I'LL TRY TO ANSWER.

'Alright,' Dirk said. 'Are you ok?'

TC: I'M OK. THEY DIDN'T LAND A SINGLE SCRATCH ON ME. 

'And in the bus? Did you fall or bang against anything?'

TC: NOTHING HAPPENED. I HELD ON.

'You-' Dirk started, Karkat raised his eyebrows, 'you talked to Jake.'

Karkat scowled. TC: I TALKED TO THE CLOWN CHURCH ASSHOLES.  
TC: AND I DIDN'T WANT TO.   
TC: I TERRIFIED HIM. 

'Right,' Dirk said. He breathed in. 'Do you use your powers to talk often?'

TC: NOT REALLY.   
TC: I DON'T LIKE USING THEM.   
TC: BUT IF IT MAKES THINGS EASIER, THEN YEAH I'LL USE THEM TO TALK. 

Karkat looked thoughtful. TC: PEOPLE JUST HAVE TO ASK. 

'Oh,' Dirk said. He breathed in. He held the spoon with both hands, grip tightening. 'Can I ask?' Karkat looked confused. 'Can you use your powers to talk to me?' Dirk asked.

Karkat thought it over. He nodded. TC: SURE BUT I'M GONNA SHOUT AT YOU. He put his phone under his hoodie.

Dirk sighed in relief. He smiled. 'I don't expect anything else from you,' he said warmly.

Karkat's eyes lit up, sclera, pupil and iris. The colors were purple then violet then fuchsia then cycled through the colors. Dirk had never seen them so pretty. <DIRK, a hoarse void said in Dirk's head.

Dirk's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. 'Karkat?' he whispered.

Karkat scowled at him. DIRK YOU MASSIVE IDIOT. Dirk's smile widened. I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO COME GET ME.

'I am physically incapable of being less clingy,' Dirk said.

I FUCKING KNOW THAT IT. IT STILL DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU HAD TO GET ME. IT FUCKING CAME TRUE, I WORRIED ABOUT YOU.

'You worried about me?' Dirk asked. He looked surprised.

Karkat's scowled deepened. YES, I FUCKING DID. NEXT TIME WHEN I TELL YOU TO NOT COME GET ME, DON'T FUCKING DO IT.

'I'll try my best but I'm still gonna go get you anyway,' Dirk said. Karkat narrowed his eyes at him. Dirk chuckled. 'It's good to hear your voice,' he said softly.

Karkat shook his head. THIS ISN'T REALLY MY VOICE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT MY VOICE SOUNDS LIKE.

'It's nice to hear it regardless,' Dirk said. 'Can I hear it more?'

Karkat's scowled softened. YOU HAVE TO ASK AND WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT. 

Dirk nodded. 'I understand. So you're really alright?'

Karkat's scowl softened further.I AM. REALLY. 

Dirk's shoulders relaxed. 'Good,' he said, 'I worried about you. I thought you had gotten hurt or even captured.'

Karkat looked down at the sand. I THOUGHT THAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN TO YOU TOO. The voiced sounded softer and quieter. IT WAS GOOD THAT THEY MANAGED TO COME WHEN THEY DID. 

'It was good that you managed to nag us when you did,' Dirk said. He smiled at Karkat and Karkat smiled back. It was small but it was still a smile. Dirk's eyes widened in realization. 'Do you still want pie?' he asked earnestly. 

Karkat looked at him confused then understood. PIE SOUNDS FUCKING AMAZING RIGHT NOW.

Dirk took the pie out his sylladex. It was on his hand and he lowered it with a flourish. Karkat smiled. It was bigger this time. He took the pie. Dirk's smile softened. 'We should sit down so you can eat properly,' he mused. 

Karkat sat down on the sand. Dirk chuckled. Karkat crossed his legs and put the pie on them. Dirk took out the fork and plate from his sylladex then sat down next to him. He handed them to Karkat and took the pie. He took the fork and cut the pie. Karkat handed him the plate and Dirk put a slice of pie on it. He handed the plate to Karkat. Karkat dug in. 

'Is it good?' Dirk asked. 

Karkat nodded quickly. IT'S GREAT. EVERYTHING YOU COOK IS GOOD.

Dirk looked at the sand shyly. 'The hug was nice,' he murmured.

Karkat lifted his head and looked at him. DO YOU WANT ANOTHER HUG?

Dirk looked at him. 'Can I?' he asked.

YEAH. AFTER I FINISH EATING.

Dirk laughed. Karkat raised his eyebrows. 'Nothing,' Dirk answered warmly. Karkat continued eating and Dirk watched him.

Jake looked out of the window. 'What do you think they're talking about?' he wondered.

'Karkat's probably scolding him right now,' Dave answered. Jade and John snickered.

Dirk's eyes widened and he looked away in embarrassment. Karkat looked up. He squinted at Dirk. WHAT'S WITH YOU?

'We-' Dirk started, 'haven't dated that long.' He breathed in. 'But called you my boyfriend when I was talking to Aradia. I'm sorry,' he said quietly.

Karkat stared at Dirk. He snorted. HAHAHAHAHA. Despite his nervousness, Dirk smiled. I CALLED YOU MY BOYFRIEND WHEN I WAS TALKING TO SOLLUX TOO.

Dirk grinned. 'Are you my boyfriend?'

Karkat tilted his head. ARE YOU MY BOYFRIEND?

'Yes!' Dirk said giddily.

Karkat smiled. I GUESS YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND.

'I guess I am!' Dirk said happily. Karkat put the fork down. 'You can eat more,' Dirk pointed out. Karkat had only eaten one slice.

I KNOW AND I WANT TO. Dirk chuckled. Karkat jerked his head at the bus. BUT WE SHOULD GIVE THE REST TO THEM BEFORE I EAT ALL OF IT.

'Alright,' Dirk said fondly. He picked up the pie and they stood up.

They went into the bus. Everybody turned to look at them. Dirk lifted the pie and their eyes lit up. Dirk handed the pie to Dave and Karkat handed the plate and fork to Rose. Rose raised the fork. 'Did you use this?' she asked.

Karkat took his phone from under his hoodie. TC: I DID.

'So we have to share it?' Jade asked. Her nose wrinkled.

TC: UNLESS YOU WANT TO EAT WITH YOUR HANDS.

'This is fine!' Jade said cheerfully. 'Who goes first?'

'Me because I'm his brother,' Dave said seriously. Dirk smiled.

'Shut up,' Rose said. Kanaya smiled.

'Rock paper scissors?' Jade suggested.

'Yeah,' John said. They clustered together and played rock paper scissors.

Karkat looked at Dirk. Dirk tilted his head. 'What?' he murmured.

Jade cheered and raised her hand. Scissors and the others were paper. 'You cheated,' John muttered.

'Yep!' Jade answered cheerfully.

Karkat's eyes slid down. I SHOULD GIVE YOU A HUG BEFORE I FORGET. Karkat leaned in and hugged Dirk. Dirk's eyes widened. He wrapped his arms around Karkat. Dirk laid his cheek on the top of Karkat's head. Kanaya smiled. She tapped Rose on the shoulder and when Rose turned to look at her, she tilted her head at their direction. Rose looked at them and smiled.

Jade took the fork and plate from Rose. Something caught her eye. Jade looked at Karkat and Dirk then grinned. She turned to Dave and cut out a slice of pie. 'Hey, don't take a big one,' Dave protested. 'I wanna eat too.'

'Me too!' Jake said.

Dave looked over Jade's shoulder. He nodded proudly. Dirk and Karkat stayed hugging. John and Jake finally looked at them. 'How long is that hug gonna last?' John wondered.

'Awhile,' Dirk answered. Karkat snorted. They separated a few minutes later. John counted. The hug lasted three minutes.

'Hey can you hug me too?' John asked.

'No,' Dirk answered quickly. Dave snorted. John pouted and Jake patted his back comfortingly.

Jade finished eating and handed the fork and plate to Jake. Jake took them then cut out a slice of pie. When he finished, it was Dave's turn then John's then finally Rose and Kanaya's. They all talked to each other but Dirk and Karkat didn't chime in. They were just watching them. Dirk enjoyed the warmth of Karkat next to him and Karkat was glad that they were all okay.

The pie was all gone and Kanaya handed the pie plate, fork and plate to Dirk. Dirk captchalogued them. 'What now?' John asked.

'I guess we go home?' Jake wondered.

'That doesn't sound right but I guess that's what we have to do,' Rose said.

'And we still have to tell Roxy and Jane!' Jake said.

'We can update them with what happened,' Dirk said, 'they can read it when they check their phones.'

'And what's possibly gonna happen,' Rose said.

'What plan do we have?' Kanaya asked.

'There was the buddy system idea. Is it a go or nah?' Dave asked.

Karkat typed on his phone. TC: IT'S A GO TO ME.

'Alright, that's a start! Is anybody else okay with it?' Jade asked.

'We're already doing it,' Rose said as she looped her arm around Kanaya's. Kanaya smiled.

'I'm okay with it too,' Dirk answered. Dave smirked at him. Dirk raised his eyebrow at him. What did Dave mean?

Jade looked at Jake. 'You and me?' Jade asked.

'Yes!' Jake answered happily. Jade and Jake grinned at each other.

'And that leaves me and Dave,' John said. Dave turned to him and they double high-fived.

'And that leaves Dirk and Karkat,' Kanaya said.

'Oooooh!' Dave and Jade said together.

'Don't get too carried away now,' Rose said amused.

Dirk's expression was embarrassed. Rose and Kanaya giggled and Jake grinned. Karkat scowled and Jade and Dave laughed. TC: SHUT THE FUCK UP.   
TC: WHAT ABOUT MY STUFF?

'That's true,' Dirk said, 'trolls can't sleep without the slime. I know that much at least.'

TC: AND MY HUSKTOP AND MY CLOTHES?

Dirk looked at Karkat. 'I could buy you new clothes,' he offered. Jade nodded.

Karkat looked at Dirk. NO.

'Why not? I can afford it,' Dirk stated. Dave turned to Rose then smirked. Rose returned it.

Karkat scowled at Dirk. YOU'RE NOT BUYING ME CLOTHES.

'Why not?' Dirk asked.

BECAUSE I ALREADY HAVE CLOTHES.

'You could have more,' Dirk said. Dave shoulders shook as he laughed quietly. Jade grinned.

I DON'T WANT MORE CLOTHES. I JUST WANT THE CLOTHES I ALREADY HAVE. Karkat looked at his phone then typed something. TC: CAN WE GO HOME TO GET OUR STUFF?

'I don’t see why not,' Jade said.

Karkat nodded. TC: I'LL GO GET MY STUFF THEN GO WITH DIRK. Dirk opened his mouth. NO, YOU'RE NOT BUYING ME CLOTHES. TALK OVER. Dirk closed his mouth, expression annoyed. John snorted and Jake chuckled.

'Is that the plan then?' Jade asked. Karkat nodded.

'What about this bus?' John asked. 'What do we do with it?'

TC: LET ME ASK.

TC: WHAT DO WE DO WITH THIS BUS?  
CT: just scrap it.  
CT: its garbage anyway

TC: SOLLUX SAID SCRAP IT.

'Alright. We'll leave it here and we go home to get our stuff,' Dave said.

TC: WAIT.

'What?' Dirk asked.

TC: DO I STAY AT YOUR PLACE OR DO YOU STAY AT MINE?

'I didn't think about that,' Jade said. She turned to Jake. 'Your place or mine?' she asked.

Jake shrugged. 'Yours,' he answered.

'I'm going to your place,' Dave said.

'Don't I have a say in this?' John asked. Rose and Kanaya patted his back comfortingly.

'No,' Dave said. John huffed.

Dirk looked at Karkat. He bent down. 'Do you want to live with me?' he whispered.

Karkat thought about it. OKAY. Dirk smiled happily and Karkat gave him a small smile. STILL NOT BUYING ME CLOTHES.

'I'll ask another time then,' Dirk said. Karkat snorted and Dirk's smile widened.

'So, Jake goes with me, Dave goes with John and Karkat goes with Dirk?' Jade asked.

'Yeah!' Jake and Dave said. Karkat nodded.

'Let's go then,' Rose said. 'First destination is?'

TC: YOU CAN DROP US OFF TO OUR HIVES AND PICK US UP LATER?

'Alright,' Rose agreed. 'Dave's house is first, Jake's house is second and Karkat's house is third and our house is last. Sound good?' They nodded. Rose charted them a path. The space in front of opened up into a tear and Dave and John walked through. Rose changed paths and Jade and Jake jumped through. Rose changed paths again and now it was by Karkat's hive. Karkat and Dirk walked through tear. Rose thought of her and Kanaya's house and when she could see it through the tear, she and Kanaya walked into it.


End file.
